


This is Your Fault

by DarlingSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Scars, Sexual Content, dramione - Freeform, mudblood scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: Originally supposed to be based of the writing prompt "This is your fault" but I ended up having to insert the words in there. It's just a simple Dramione story where Draco and Hermione end up in the Room of Requirement together. Stuff ensues.





	

It didn't surprise anyone that when Hogwarts was repaired after the war that Hermione decided to return and finish her seventh year, but surprisingly she turned down McGonagall's offer to resume her role as Head Girl at the beginning of the school year. Once the war ended Hermione wanted to forget about all of the bad things that had happened at Hogwarts and the rest of the world. She remained knowledgeable of the world around her but-as far as Hogwarts was concerned- she just wanted things to feel relatively normal again.

Feeling normal at Hogwarts was harder though since Harry and Ron decided not to go back to school and finish their seventh year. Harry's reasoning about not wanting to remember all of the bad things there and face them right away was understandable, he'd been through a lot and needed some time away from it all. Ron didn't come back simply because he didn't really care for school and wanted to go along with Harry's to become an Auror. Because Ron and Harry decided not to return Hermione was left with less friends at Hogwarts than she had, Ginny and Luna had to return as they hadn't finished the required sixth year, and Neville returned to finish his seventh year alongside Hermione.

Among Hermione and her friends, others also returned to finish their seventh year, Blaise, Cho, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, and even Draco. He and most of the returning seventh year Slytherins mostly kept to themselves or simply went on as if nothing had happened. The Slytherins had the hardest time separating themselves from the mistakes made during the War of Hogwarts. Their house had always been considered the worst of them all, and it was a shame for those Slytherins who never were bad and it was only assumed that they were due to the stories surrounding their house. Draco however, suffered the worse of all of the Slytherins, as he was forced into being a death eater, he wasn't simply able to say he never was affiliated with the Dark Lord and was therefore out-casted from most of the school.

Not everyone was crude to Draco though, Hermione and the others who were a part of Dumbledore's army-well maybe less Seamus however-didn't harass him or treat him badly like some of the other students at the school, but honestly many of the house problems and rivalries diminished after the war ended. Everyone was tired of fighting, and so far the school year had been going along just fine.

"Ginny your brother is annoyingly thick." Hermione complained before tossing another one of Ron's many letters into the fire.  
"What? Did he send you another letter asking to take you back?" Ginny crossed over to sit by her on the couch in the commonroom.  
"Yes. I've already told him many times that it's not going to happen." Hermione sighed.  
"You broke up months ago, I thought he would have moved on by then, besides, wasn't your guys decision to break up consensual?"

"Yeah, we both thought it wasn't working, so we broke up, but for the last few weeks hes constantly owling me and saying it was a mistake and that he wants be back." Hermione laid back against the couch arm chair. "I don't want to hurt him but I'm tired of the constant letters. Harry's written me that Ron's mind is made up on it and that Harry can't do anything about the situation. It's just a big headache." She sighed before pulling up her curly locks into a bushy ponytail.

"I'm sure eventually he'll calm down. Just stop writing him back for awhile. Let him think this over some more, I'm sure Harry's trying his best to calm him down." Ginny smiled happily.

"Yeah. I hope so." Hermione let out a sigh before standing up. "I'm going out for a bit. It's break so no Head's will be patrolling tonight." She picked up her book from the table. "I need some air, don't wait up for me." Hermione gave her friend a smile before pulling her robe over her pajamas and leaving the commonroom.

Hermione made her way to the seventh floor across from the poster of Barnabas the Barmy and smiled. She started walking and repeated _I just need a place to rest and read my book._ in her head. She made her third trip down the hallway before a small wooden door appeared on the before blank wall. Hermione approached it and turned the handle to enter a spacious room filled with two couches, a king sized bed, a large fireplace, a small coffee table, and another table covered in food. "I love magic." She murmured.

Hermione entered the quiet room and shut the door behind her, she slowly approached the couch closest to the fire before taking off her robe and draping it across the back of the cushion which left her in her red sweats and black tank-top.

Hermione smiled after sitting on the luscious couch and simply enjoyed the silence of the room before she picked up her book and began to read. Minutes turned into hours as Hermione simply sat in utter silence as she read, she had wedged herself into the corner of the couch and sometime while she was reading a blanket appeared on her. She tore her eyes away from her book once she started to feel tired and sat up to look at the clock that had at sometime appeared on the wall and she discovered that it was nearing ten.

"I should probably move to the bed incase I fall asleep. No matter how comfy this couch is I'm sure the bed is far better." Hermione mumbled before removing herself from the plush couch and walking across the room to the large bed. The light in the room seemed to dim but soon a lamp appeared beside the bed as well as a small nightstand. Hermione smiled to herself and set her book down before pulling back the bed sheets and taking off her sweats before crawling on the bed and pulling he covers back over her legs. Hermione sat back and took her book in her hands again before starting to read.

\-------

 

"Draco! Where'd you go?" Pansy's voice sounded from somewhere a few hallways down. Draco made it to the poster he'd been looking for and soon started to pace. He didn't want lingerie-clad Pansy finding him now, he'd barely escaped from her when she'd pushed him into an empty classroom on the fifth floor. He hopes he can forget the memory of the encounter soon.

-Just ten minutes ago-

Draco was simply walking down the corridor when Pansy skipped over to him and started talking. He rolled his eyes and acknowledged her while she babbled on about something he really had no interest in when she fell quiet. Draco thought nothing of it and decided that she had finally just shut up when soon enough he found himself being pushed into an empty classroom and a door shut behind him.

"Pansy what the hell?" Draco exclaimed before brushing off his robes and looking back at her. "What do you think you're doing?" He glared daggers at her but she remained smiling back at him with a glint in her eye.

"Draco, do you wanna relive that one incident back in the Quiddich stands fifth year?" She attempted a seductive voice but it came out rather low and sad.

"Are you referring to the time you jinxed my broom during practice so that I crashed into the stands only to have you snake your arms around me and force me under you whilst you attacked my face with your lips?" Draco looked at her in disgust and annoyance. "Not likely. I've told you many times Pansy, not interested." Draco said dryly and went to move past her.

Pansy frowned and blocked his way before pushing him backwards resulting in a scowl thrown her way. "What about now?" Pansy frantically undid her robes tie and dropped her robes to the floor which revealed her black lingerie underneath. The lingerie didn't cover very much and her breasts were pushed up so high that they were nearly overflowing from her corset. Draco only looked at first reveal before he averted his eyes out of disgust and respect.

"Pansy this is ridiculous and you're making a fool out of yourself. Don't you have any self-respect?" Draco let his eyes go straight to hers.

Pansy seemed to falter for a moment before shaking her head. "My family lost the small amount of respect we had once the war ended. We'll build it back eventually, but right now I don't have any decency to care. And this is your fault anyways, you're the one always sending me mixed messages, like when you picked up my pen when I dropped it." She moved forward fast and soon pinned Draco to the desk behind him before grabbing his crotch. "C'mon Draco, you can't resist this."

"Actually I can." Draco reeled and grabbed both her arms before switching their positions then dashing out of the room. "Christ." Draco ignored the fact that he was slightly aroused by her assault and started running up the stairs. "She just had to grab my fucking crotch." Draco cursed under his breath as his body finally listened to him when he reached the seventh floor. He could here her footsteps not far behind him before so he knew he couldn't reach the commonroom in time, so he decided he'd settle for the Room of Requirement instead.

-Present-

 

 _I just need a place where Pansy won't find me._ Draco passed the hallway another time before a small wooden door appeared on the previously blank wall. He heard Pansy's voice echo closer before he quickly reached for the handle and dashed inside. He looked up to see two red couches beside a fireplace and looked to his left to see a large bed with someone extremely familiar sitting up in it.

"Fuck." He breathed out and Hermione sat up at the sound of the voice.  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She placed her book down on the nightstand and got up from the bed.

"I came here trying to escape from that annoying brat Pansy. Trust me I hadn't planned on ruining whatever you were already doing in..." Draco trailed off when he glanced down to see Hermione in her tank-top and red panties. He quickly averted his eyes and dropped his gaze to the fireplace. "I didn't exactly expect you to be here either.

"What did Pansy do that required you to barge in here like a madman?" Hermione crossed her arms and walked closer-clearly not taking note of why Draco was no longer looking in her direction.

"I'd love to discuss why I'm stuck in here but before I do you really should put some pants on Granger." Draco glanced at her once more but again turned his eyes away.

Hermione looked at him confused before glancing down at her bare legs and she felt her cheeks warm before she ran back over to hurriedly put her sweats back on. "You know, you really could have said something when you first walked in." She blushed embarrassed before crossing her arms again and moving over to sit back in her spot on the couch.

"Sorry I figured 'the brightest witch of the century' would realize that she's not wearing pants in the presence of someone." Draco rolled his eyes but felt a slight warmth in his cheeks.

"It's late and I'm a little tired, sue me." Hermione pouted as Draco moved to sit on the other couch. Draco rolled his eyes but there was a small smile playing on his lips. Hermione sat up and looked back at him. "Okay, so what did Pansy do that had you running in here?" she asked.

"Well, I was simply minding my business after returning from the prefects bathroom, I was just walking down the corridor when she started popped up and started to talk to me. I tolerated her and tried being polite, then the next thing I know she's pushed me into an empty classroom. She asks me to ravish her and when I refuse she drops her robes to reveal rather tight lingerie, before pinning me to a desk and grabbing at my crotch. I pushed her away and ran, she followed me up to the seventh floor, so I came here." Draco responded as if the whole thing was tiring but he was completely serious.

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke. "Wow. I've heard stories of Pansy locking guys in classrooms before, but I never really believed any of it until now... So she chased you for two floors in nothing but lingerie?" She asked almost amused.

"I assume, unless she was smart enough to put her robe back on, I didn't exactly look back to admire the view." Draco smiled a bit. "Merlin, she's quite a character isn't she?" He started laughing and Hermione smiled and laughed along with him.

"Draco Malfoy, I don't think I've ever heard a real laugh from you-like, a happy one." Hermione smiled and realized she didn't mind his company.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've laughed like that. People don't exactly find me very amusing to be around." Draco smiled but looked down slightly. "After the war ended my life got better, but that doesn't mean things have been any easier."

"Yeah... I heard about your father. I'm sorry he went to Azka-"  
"Don't, he deserved it. In the end he just wanted my safety, but he had fully believed in dark magic."  
"What about your mom?"  
"She's alright, but she has to deal with the curse of our name, the Malfoy's aren't exactly in good standing right now."  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, honestly. I know you didn't really want to be a Death Eater." Hermione tried to reassure him.  
"Thanks Hermione, but I deserve whatever hate people throw at me."

"Maybe, but you have changed, I mean, you just called me Hermione, and I haven't heard the word 'Mudblood' the whole time you've been here." Hermione gave him a small smile and actually moved over to sit on the same couch. "I was worried when you first got in here, but you really have changed Draco."

Draco said nothing and glanced down at the scar on her left arm. Hermione followed his gaze and frowned before pulling her arm against her body. "I'm sorry that I ever called you that Hermione." Draco looked up at her with a face full of honesty and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks." She met his eyes but glanced away again.

"I'm not done." Draco said and her eyes went back to his. "Everything I've said and done to all of your friends, Harry, and even your git boyfriend Ron, I'm sorry." Draco glanced down at his left arm where his faded mark hid under his robes. "I grew up with a family who told me that blood status was everything. That having pure blood was the most important thing to a wizard besides their wealth." He looked back to her. "And it took me til my sixth year to realize that that's not true. This idea that pure blood is so important really doesn't matter, that's not what makes a wizard great." Draco met her eyes and gave her a small smile. "And I'm sorry if I ever made you question your self-worth because of the things I've said."

Hermione only looked up at him stunned into silence. Her eyes were a little glassy as she's never heard such a heartfelt apology. "Thank you, Draco." Hermione glanced down at her hands and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "I've-I never...thank you." She turned back to look at him. "That means a lot." Hermione gave him a small and she noticed his eyes glance to her lips before she shook her head and stood up whilst still clutching her arm to her body. "U-um, when do you think Pansy's going to stop looking for you?" She asked.

Draco seemed to break from a daze before responding and looking up at her. "I'm not sure, probably until she gets caught." He paused and sighed. "But I'm pretty sure Filch is the only one walking around tonight, and he rarely goes up to the top two floors, so I doubt it'll be anytime soon." Draco sighed.

Hermione bit her lip and paused while staring at the ground. She felt a small war raging on in her head before she sighed in defeat. "You, um, can stay here tonight if you want." Draco looked up at her in surprise and she met his gaze but quickly turned away. "I know it's not great but it's probably better than being pinned down by Pansy." She couldn't meet his eyes and didn't look as him to see the slight blush on his face.

"Uh, sure. I mean, you don't have to let me stay, I could, easily just try to avoid her seven floors until she probably corners me in the Slytherin commonroom." Draco rushed out whilst looking up at her.

"Just stay. It's only one night." Hermione rolled her eyes and moved away from him and walked back to the bed, Draco tried not to stare at her butt while she walked away.

"Okay." Draco stood up and looked around briefly. "I guess the room doesn't plan on giving us another bed?" He let out a small sigh and Hermione turned around from where she stood. "I'll just take the couch then." Draco moved to the other couch to grab the blanket next to Hermione's robes.

Hermione had already shed her sweats while he was turned around and tucked into bed-she couldn't sleep with sweats on. Hermione glanced at the large space on the bed next to her as she hardly took up any room, and she knew she wouldn't all night. She shook her head before pulling her hair from a ponytail into a bun and glanced back at Draco who looked much to large for both couches. "Oh for Merlin's sake." She mumbled under her breath. "Draco, just share the bed with me. I don't move much and this bed is huge. It's going to be more comfortable than the couch." She felt a blush rise to her face but ignored it to look at Draco who seemed to be blushing himself.

"Are-are you sure? I don't want to-"  
"Draco just shut up before I change my mind." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay." Draco quickly moved from the couch to the other side of the bed. He looked over to Hermione who was grabbing her book from the nightstand before shedding his outer robes. "Um, Hermione, do you mind if-?"

"If you sleep in less than what you're wearing right now go ahead, but please if you sleep naked at least keep your boxers on." Hermione said whilst hiding her face in her book.

Draco let out a small laugh and she peered up over her book to peek at him. "I don't sleep in the nude but I do sleep in boxers normally. Thanks." He smiled and she glanced back down at her book as soon as he started to undress. When he slipped into bed he tried to stay the farthest away from Hermione out of respect for her-despite how tempting it was to move closer.

Eventually Hermione put down her book on the nightstand and turned away from Draco as she curled into her pillow. Draco watch the lights dim to where the only light in the room was that of the dying fireplace. He soon slipped down into the bed but instead of turning away from Hermione he decided to face her back. Even in the darkness Draco could make out her silouette and he felt a longing to wrap his arms around her, but instead of giving in he simply looked down to his left arm.

"Hey Hermione?" Draco's words echoed in the quiet room.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I look at your arm?" Draco said cautiously.

The lights lifted a bit as she slowly turned to face him. She met his eyes and gauged him for awhile before she spoke again. "Sure." She said quietly before moving her left arm to lie on the mattress. Draco tentatively reached towards her arm and stopped to meet her eyes however she was focused on the faded word forever etched into her arm. He looked back and lifted his body on his right arm and reached out with his left hand to run over the scar with his fingers. She flinched under his touch and his eyes darted to examine her face and saw that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.

"Hey, it's okay." Draco found himself trying to comfort her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "She's never going to hurt you again." Draco mumbled to her before glancing down at her scar in which his fingers still trailed over. "No one's going to hurt you again." He mumbled barely audible. Hermione glanced back at her arm and looked at Draco trying to figure out what he was thinking. She reached over to grab his left arm whose hand was touching her scar.

"Can I see..?" She murmured and met his eyes. He hesitated only briefly before nodding and giving his arm to her. Hermione used her right arm to trace over the faded mark, unlike Hermione's mark, the dark mark was more like a faded tattoo, but there was a small part of Draco's arm that was scarred over as if someone tried to cut the mark out. "Did you do this Draco?" Hermione looked up to meet the blonde haired boy's eyes. He sighed before puling his arm away so that his left hand rested over Hermione's left arm.

"Yeah. After the Dark Lord died, I tried to cut the mark out, but I started out with only a small part of it to see if it would work. All I wanted to do was scratch it out until I couldn't see it but... it didn't work. It's going to be there for the rest of my life, it's a curse. It will always be there to remind myself how weak I am."

"Don't say that." Hermione spoke with confidence as she met Draco's eyes. "This isn't a sign of weakness. You were forced into his army Draco, you didn't ask for this. If anything this mark shows how strong you are. You got through that terrible time and you're here." Hermione smiled at Draco who was only staring stunned at her. "Don't ever harm yourself again over your past Draco. You've changed a lot, don't let anyone tell you that you're less than you're worth."

"Hermione..." Draco only stared at her and wanted nothing more than to embrace and kiss that beautiful mouth of hers, but he resisted the temptation and removed his hand from her arm. "Thank you. I'm gonna think about those words now when things ever get dark for me. Ron's a lucky guy." Draco smiled at her one last time before turning over so he no longer faced her. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco." She frowned and stared at the back of Draco's head before turning over to face away from him. "And, you've mentioned Ron and I's relationship twice now, I really hope that us being together isn't still in people's heads, because we broke up months ago." Hermione's words caused Draco to sit up and turn to her.

"You what?" Draco asked.

"I said Ron and I broke up months ago." Hermione had felt the bed shift and she sat up to face him. "Things weren't working out. We tried to make it work but we both realized it just wasn't working. So after another fight we calmed down and just talked it out. We decided we weren't meant to be and I'm okay with that. We haven't been together for awhile, we're just friends now." Hermione met Draco's eyes and Draco felt his chest warm up.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him and felt his lips on her own before she was truly registering what was going on. The kiss was brief as he pulled away quickly before scooting backwards as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Shit-Hermione I'm sorry! I-"  
"Draco." She spoke softly.  
"Yeah?" He felt worry in his stomach.

"I've heard all these rumors about you being a fantastic kisser, but I don't think that was long enough for me to gauge anything." Hermione had been looking up at him before glancing sheepishly at her hands. 

"Hermione Granger are you suggesting that-?"

"Just kiss me again Draco!" She turned to face him and at her outburst he rushed back to the bed to connect their lips again. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and his hands found her waist while one cupped her face. He prodded at her lips with his tongue and she let his tongue explore her mouth and he found she tasted of chocolate. Draco slowly pressed her down into the mattress and never let their lips break contact, he soon felt his member straining against his boxers and he forced himself away from Hermione. He looked down at her and saw her gazing up at him with puffy lips and he could see her tank-top raised so that her stomach was exposed and he could see the hem of her red underwear. 

"Fuck Hermione." Draco mumbled whilst still hovering above her. "Well." He moved so that he laid beside her. "So, were the rumors true?" Hermione moved so that she cuddled up to his side.

"Very, but I was just curious, why'd you stop?" Hermione asked innocently.  
"As much as I'd love to jump you and your gorgeous red panties, I'd like to take you on a real date before we go any farther."  
"Wow, a gentleman." She blushed.

"I was raised to be an heir to a manor, so yes." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm around his chest. Draco let himself enjoy the moment and a smile rested on his face that was meant only for her. "So, Hermione Granger, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend and save me from Pansy whenever she attempts to grab at my crotch?" Draco ran his thumb over her cheek.

She felt her stomach flip and a grin surfacing on her lips. "Yes, I will." Hermione smiled up at him before moving to gift him a soft kiss. "Goodnight Draco." She moved her head to use his chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight Hermione."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first Dramione story but it's my first on here, let me know f you'd like me to post any other Dramione works here and if you liked this one! Kudos are appreciated, comments are adored, thank you <3


End file.
